Bandit at training grounds
May 30, 2014 9:51 AM Isamu had been casually living the day out, it started with him waking up of course. Once he was up he had given out a yawn and stretched right before hopping out of bed. Isamu would walk over to his dresser and pick up his brush. Looking into the mirror, he would bring his brush up to his hair as he began to straighten it. Once he was finished he looked into the mirror again with a smile as he then moved to his closet to get dressed and put on his usual clothing. Before heading out he would then do a set of fifty push-ups. Now that he was finally out the door he headed to the grocery store and picked up some breakfast. After eating he then headed up to the amegakure to recieve a mission. Smiling that he finally got to do a mission that involved taking out a bandit, he began to head out. He decided he'd need to take the bandit by suprise and take it to the trees as he headed to the training grounds. Once he made it to there, he sat in the tree as he quietly pondered aloud. "Now...where is he?" Only to be answered unexpectedly. "I'm right here." the voice spoke and slammed a foot into his back causing him to hit the ground. He gave out a grunt but he immediatly got up off his ass and onto his feet. He then loaded his hands with senbon but crossed his arms so they were hidden. THe bandit then hopped out of the tree and looked at him. "You think you can stop me? There's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm quicker, stronger, and better than you could ever be." The bandit spoke and was probably right about being better physically. "You're wrong." he spoke and whipped the senbon into the man and had his stomach catch all of them. He then immediatly followed it up with a grab to his neck and slammed him to the ground as he looked him in the eye. "You're wrong, if you were better you wouldn't have let your guard down." he spoke only to realise he had done nothing more than taken out a water clone. "Ha, and you say you're better than I?" came the voice behind him as he slammed his foot into Isamu's stomach. Getting up one more time and doing so immediatly for that matter, he would tackle him and get back up and keep running that direction. The person he tackled was again, a water clone. He then would hop into the trees as he looked around and noticed the real one hiding in the tree. "I got you." He spoke before being shoved out of the tree. "No...I got you. I told you, you can't win." The bandit spoke and this time had the real himself come out and play. "You just messed up." he spoke and the bandit stomped down on his back but Isamu kept a smile. "why do you have that smile on your face? Yeah that's right I see it through that stupid mask of yours." The bandit stomped again and Isamu instantly retalliated by grabbing his foot and rolling to the side, taking the man down and then leaped onto him as he began to send a fury of blows at his face. Isamu laughed as he adjusted his knees to pin down his arms, preventing any jutsu. Once he got his fifth punch in, the man fell unconsious. Hopping off of him, he began to drag him to the village and turned in the bandit who now had bruises all over his face.